


Ribbon Round the Grove

by toucanpie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Full Moon, Full shift werewolf fucking, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Other, Rimming, Treat, Werewolf Sex, Xeno, brief references to past sexual assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toucanpie/pseuds/toucanpie
Summary: Bucky wakes up a few hours before dawn, cold on a frosty forest floor. There's no sign of Steve, but he can hear howls in the distance every so often and startled cries of birds as they're disturbed from the undergrowth by a giant wolf.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 163
Collections: Smut 4 Smut 2020





	Ribbon Round the Grove

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seinmit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seinmit/gifts).



1\. Now.

Bucky wakes up a few hours before dawn, cold on a frosty forest floor. There's no sign of Steve, but he can hear howls in the distance every so often and startled cries of birds as they're disturbed from the undergrowth by a giant wolf.

He makes his way stiffly back to the house to find Steve has set the heated blanket on timer. He slides in and lets the warmth swamp over him, blanking out his bruises and scratches. He rolls over once and then again, pushing his face against the sheets. It all smells like warmth and Steve. He rubs against it again, remembering the hot blood that came with the full moon, Steve's dew-sodden fur soft against his skin, the dragging touch of branches from low hanging trees, the smell of rain on grass, the night noises of the forest as a whole. It feels good to stretch out his long aching limbs, to rub his cheek into the pillow and his hips down and into the bed. It's his place for these few hours, separate from the wilderness outside and the eager monster with a ridiculous appetite for sex.

At first he'd thought they'd slow down or maybe stop once the pregnancy started to show, but it's more like the opposite. He runs faster to show off, to show the kid what it's going to be capable of. That and to make Steve work for it, so he's in good shape when the baby comes and they need defending.

The only place it's really changed him is right there, in the after. Where once he would've stayed out with Steve to the end, until they were both lying human and fucked-out against some log on the other side of the forest, now he's ready to come back before dawn and gets his sleep for as long as Steve'll let him. For the baby, he says, because it makes Steve get all soft and broody when he's in human form, asking if he's got enough bedding, whether he needs to be less rough. For the baby, he says, though it's a lie, because the sleep is mostly for him, warm and content in the knowledge that there's a giant wolf prowling the area, ready to kill anyone who so much as comes near.

\---

He wakes up the second time to Steve carefully licking him on the face. He sighs and rolls over to his other side.

He gets a moment's peace and then a cold wet nose makes an appearance at his shoulder and nudges the blanket off him.

"Steve," Bucky says warningly. "You spent the whole night doing me, we're done for now."

The cold nose makes its way down his spine, testing its luck under the guise of checking for injuries. When it turns into a nudge at his hip, Bucky swats at him, but Steve just slides under his fingers, rubbing his thick fur against Bucky's hand all soft and innocent.

Bucky groans and rolls onto his front, pulling the pillow over his head.

Steve whines, because he's horny and he likes an audience for his self-pity. Once Bucky would've tugged him up onto the bed and made him lie down, petted Steve until he calmed and settled down with him. These days he disregards whiny behaviour, uses baby hormones as his excuse for being grumpy, and deliberately yanks the blanket up high so Steve can't snuff him.

Steve's whine immediately turns to a petulant growl.

"Suck it up," Bucky says. "I'm napping."

He's not at all surprised by the sudden dip of the bed as Steve jumps up onto it. Nor by the continuation of the growling as Steve puts his mutt right up against Bucky's ear and nips him.

Bucky swats him again but Steve just growls louder. He scrabbles with one foot against the blanket but Bucky holds it tight with a chuckle.

Any sane person would've thought that it was enough that he was already full of Steve's come, having spent hours being hounded through the woods and fucked in every clearing Steve liked the look of. But no, a Steve in tune with the moon will take every single opportunity he can get, slavishly obsessed with having Bucky every way he can.

"Slut," Bucky says fondly, but he shifts so Steve can lick the back of his neck with his hot tongue.

\---------------------------------------------------------

2\. Then.

The first night Bucky wanders out, curious, the moon is so round he has to stop and stare. He's barefoot, dressed light, because that was how Steve always left him on moonlit nights.

"You don't need to hide from me," he'd told Steve earlier in the day, chopping wood out the back of the house. "You're not going to hurt me as a wolf any more than as a human."

Trust me, I'd know, he'd added. HYDRA had taught him how to spot the people who meant him harm. Not that Steve had been listening anymore, busy in his routine explanation of all the little animals he'd killed on full moons (as if Bucky was just another defenceless hare that might fall prey to him when he got hungry, as if).

It was the final straw on the back of some camel Bucky had been carting around in his mind for awhile.

Fuck it, he thought later as he stepped out, leaving his hunting knife on the shelf by the door.

\---

A slightly rustling behind him is all the warning he gets before he's tackled by a familiar heap of fur. He goes down easy, even as Steve snaps his teeth at him, apparently annoyed to find him out.

"There you are, buddy."

Part of him settles to see a moon-dappled Steve, even though it's been less than an hour since he left. He lays open his palms for inspection and then slowly smooths back the fur between Steve's ears. Steve's not matted yet, his pelt soft and sleek from darting through wet leaves. It's a familiar routine to card his fingers through it, to feel Steve warm and alive underneath all the fine hairs.

"Where've you been?" he murmurs, even though he knows Steve doesn't understand him when the moon's so high. "What do you do out here without me, hm?"

Steve only allows the touch for a minute before he pulls back to snap at Bucky's hands. He expects Steve to dart away once he stands back up, to bound to the trees and back, playful as usual, but he just drops his head to nip at the back of Bucky's legs, setting him straight back in the direction of the house.

\---

At the edge of the clearing, the porch light in view, Steve stops, sitting down with a short bark.

Bucky gets the message to go inside loud and clear and ignores it. He tries a whistle, to lead Steve down their favourite route for a run, but Steve only growls.

"Well, I'm not going back inside," Bucky says, and sits down exactly where he is. "You wanna move me, you can try."

Steve growls and then barks again.

"What's so bad about this?" Bucky says, opening up his arms to invite Steve back for more petting.

When Steve doesn't move, Bucky picks up a nearby stick and throws it at him. It bounces off him and he growls without even trying to catch it.

"Come play with me, you lazy fuck," Bucky says, finding another one and throwing it too.

Something about his tone must get through because Steve gives one final growl and pads over, close enough that his muzzle stops just in front of Bucky's face and they're staring at each other eye-to-eye.

"Love you," Bucky says, because the only time he knows how to say it is when Steve's not human enough to remember.

Steve whines and then he's nosing at Bucky's neck, scenting him restlessly. His nose is cold but his breath is warm and Bucky likes the affection evident in it, the way Steve in wolf form never asks for permission to check for damage, just goes about it.

The snuffling stops after a moment and then Steve butts him on the chest with head. He's big enough that it makes Bucky rock, but he doesn't fight it when Steve comes again in.

The second time the headbutt is hard enough that it pushes him backwards, knocking him into a sprawl.

Steve's over him in a second with a high whine that sounds like worry. Bucky reaches out to reassure him but only gets as far as brief touch of one ear before Steve's nosing and licking at his neck enthusiastically, one paw on his chest to hold him in place.

He figures it's a tongue bath until Steve's teeth snatch at his t-shirt and tear it. He figures it's a tongue bath all over until the teeth move down to tug at his belt buckle.

Something finally clicks as Steve whines and scrabbles, snuffing angrily at the leather.

Bucky freezes, caught by surprise.

They'd joked about something similar once, about Steve's werewolf anatomy, about calls of the wild. Steve had flushed and laughed it all away, but Bucky had watched the pink spread down his neck and wondered.

"So this is what you were so worried about, huh?" 

He's proud of his voice only catching a little.

He reaches down to touch one of Steve's ears for a comforting bit of contact and Steve instantly turns into it and licks his hand, whining plaintively. He looks up at Bucky with eager eyes and then goes back to his belt and starts nosing around it again.

Bucky breathes out a long and slow breath, counts to three in his head, and then reaches down gingerly to unbuckle his belt.

Steve moves his muzzle out the way just enough for Bucky to get the job done, his hot breaths brushing the back of Bucky's hands, his body tense and eager.

When the belt slides free, Bucky slowly pushes his pants off his hips, taking his boxers with them. As the cold air hits his skin, he feels a prickle of icy fear, remembering the size of Steve's teeth and all the dead little animals.

The moment he's done, Steve's wet nose goes instantly to sniff at him, first the sweaty crease of his thighs, then the soft skin just behind his balls. Adrenaline and fear collide to shoot up his spine. He grabs Steve's ruff with his metal hand and holds him still for a long moment, breathing deliberately slow while he catches up. 

Steve holds still with him, his pants puffing warm against Bucky's cock. It's like stepping into a shower and feeling the steam hit him, gentle and enveloping, and his body starts to respond to it, heat flooding south.

There's still time to go back to the house, he tells himself. Still time to jerk off behind the locked door, pretending he's a nice guy who's not into it. He can lie about it in the morning, or hide by driving into town before Steve comes back, or there's another choice, something about letting go and taking something for them both.

He loosens his grip slowly, taking his time in a way he hopes Steve understands. Then he lays his head back against the dirt, closes his eyes, and widens his thighs.

Steve doesn't waste any time putting his nose back where it was. The difference in temperature stands out more the second time and Bucky can feel the hairs on his thighs prickling as Steve leaves what feel like wet smudges on his skin.

When he's done snuffing between Bucky's thighs he pulls off and the warm wash of his breath moves further up. Bucky has to press his eyes closed tighter as he feels Steve's muzzle come to rest teasingly above his cock. It shouldn't be a rush, but he can't help it. He's never thrown himself open this way to Steve in human form, but this different. Wolf Steve can't flash up bad memories, doesn't need to worry about holding him down the wrong way. HYDRA never did anything to him that Steve is going to replicate when he's got claws and teeth.

He turns his face into the forest floor and muffles a moan. 

A hot friction-laden lick at his cock is his reward. He jerks at the feel of it, the size and the strength of Steve's tongue inhuman but safe. Steve doesn't wait for any kind of permission to go again, eagerly lapping at Bucky, pausing only to get a better angle once Bucky's cock start to firm and stand up straight. After that the licks come in faster, like Steve's found his stride. It's nothing like being licked by a human mouth, more like being stroked by another person but hotter and better. It's hit and miss on the sensitive areas until his foreskin's pulled all the way back and Bucky can feel his tip fully exposed to the cool evening air. 

Once the raspy flat of Steve's tongue hits the sensitive head, shame disappears. Bucky arches both away and into it, the sensation so intense it makes his toes curl. Steve keeps going until Bucky is wet with saliva, until it starts to slide down between his thighs and make them slick as he bucks. Pre-come dribbles out the tip of him and he feels Steve pause. He stops licking to snuff closely at the head of Bucky's cock and then laps at it eagerly until it's too much and Bucky has to roll his body to the side, shielding himself with one thigh. 

Steve lets him go, scenting Bucky's thigh instead and then further round, where Steve's saliva has slid round the back of Bucky's legs. Steve follows the trail of his own spit and then he nudges Bucky firmly, his muzzle pressing insistently against Bucky's ass.

Bucky goes without thinking, rolling onto his knees, and then Steve's nose is pressing higher, up between his cheeks.

He jerks, surprised at the sensation as Steve presses into the crease more firmly, then slides his tongue out to lick. The fight goes out of Bucky at the warm, slippery heat of it. He's never been rimmed but it's something he thinks about in the shower sometimes, when the memory of Steve pushing slippery fingers into him isn't enough. He's never had it in him to ask for it, but he's thought about asking. About getting off in a way no-one else ever has ever made unpleasant for him.

When the tongue comes back a second time, it rubs more insistently against his hole and Bucky shudders. There's no keeping his eyes shut anymore because he doesn't have the brain left for it. He moans and reaches down for his cock but Steve growls the moment he gets near. He stops, trying not to make a disappointed noise, and plants it back in the dirt again. 

Spreading his legs feels natural, like something from one of his fantasies, so he does it, inviting Steve in closer. When Steve's tongue pushes wetly inside of him, he chokes out a cry. His second attempt to touch himself has Steve snarling again, the sound reverberating right against his hole and just making him harder still. He gives up and makes good with relaxing his muscles, making it easier for Steve's tongue to push further inside him.

Steve gets with the picture and starts licking him deeper, his nose pressed tight against Bucky's skin as he stretches Bucky wider to get further in.

It lasts until he hears Steve starts to scrabble at the dirt, his licks getting more frantic. Bucky tries to get as much of it as he can as Steve start to pull away but then he's got nothing but Steve's nose moving up and over his cheeks to his lower back, restlessly scenting him. 

He needs something back so he lets himself voice the miserable cry that wants to come out at how close to the edge he is. He reaches back, trying to drag Steve back in and finds a handful of fur that he pulls at desperately.

He chokes off another cry when Steve jumps on-top of him, paws scrabbling briefly against his back. They slip down to either side of his ribs when Steve's full weight lands firmly on his back, his soft fur crushed and rubbing between them.

Bucky wobbles and ends up fisting the dirt, putting two and two together so fast his head swims. It's the moment to pull away, but he doesn't want to, caught on the cusp of something inside him so huge he doesn't have words for it.

He feels the long slide of Steve's cock against the wet skin of his thighs as he tries to line them up. Without thinking he raises his hips to make it easier, ready for what he wants to follow, for Steve to tie them together.

They both make a noise when Steve finds him. Steve's tip is slippery, too slick for there to be any second thoughts as it pushes past his rim. It's big, big enough that he almost has second thoughts as it eases in. His body tightens reflexively and it makes the rest of it seem impossible, an unending length that will never get fully inside him. Then Steve licks at his neck, hot and raspy and Bucky's body sags, like Steve found a button. Steve shoves another few inches in and Bucky gasps around excess saliva as he feels himself open up to the burning heat of it.

His whole nervous system kicks into gear just at the same time his brain tells him he's letting a wolf fuck him, and he almost loses his balance and lets Steve's weight crush him to the ground. 

Steve cock slides in deeper, like Bucky's body can't resist the slickness of it. Then he's pumping his hips powerfully against Bucky's until he's the rest of the way in, sliding so deep that Bucky's pinned in place. 

It feels obscene, like he's having sex for the first time and not sure how it can be so much and so good all at once. He doesn't have time to think about it before Steve starts to slide out and then push straight back in, pistoning deeper with his powerful hindquarters. He never fully withdraws and each thrust seems to shove the tip of him further in. Bucky can only concentrate on trying to suck in enough air as he's fucked unrelentingly, sensations sparking so deep inside him he feels like he's been cored out.

When Steve starts to thicken, a little part of him says he should panic, but the intensity is good, each drag and shove forward a rush of pleasure that make him dizzy. Even as the new girth of Steve sticks, slowing movement down, he can only spread his legs wider, trying to find room for all of Steve to get deeper inside.

Steve whines, the powerful thrusts of his back legs getting more and more frantic until he snaps forward one last time.

His cock seems to shudder inside Bucky, getting momentarily even bigger, and Bucky moans as he realises he's being pumped full of Steve's come. He can't stop shuddering, the hot heavy press of Steve's balls tight against his own as he's locked in place by a swelling knot. 

He chokes and comes as slickness starts to fill him. Hot lines of pleasure snake all over his body, taking control of him as he spills all over the dirt, shivers still wracking him. His head falls without permission and his eyes sting with sweat as he pants, shooting all over the forest floor. Steve howls, his cock still pulsing inside Bucky. 

\---

When Bucky opens his eyes, he's alone in the clearing. 

His memories have a dream-like quality to them. He remembers his tired limbs being nosed into a more comfortable position for sleep, Steve scenting him restlessly over and over, and then the gentle darkness of sleep.

Sitting up makes it abundantly clear it wasn't a dream. He's stiff from more than just sleeping on the hard ground. His lower body throbs angrily, and he's a mess, covered in pink scratches and streaks of mud from his toes to his ribs.

He looks around and finally spots Steve, lying on the other side of the clearing with his head pressed down low.

When he spots Bucky awake, he whines. 

Bucky doesn't need a translator to guess what kind of thoughts he's thinking. He takes a moment to sigh to himself and brush off the worst of the mud and then he squares up to face the music. If it were up to him, they wouldn't have to do this part until later, but he knows Steve well enough to guess he'll wallow in his own angst all morning if left to it.

"Come here," he says, waving Steve over with a scratchy-sounding voice. 

Steve doesn't move an inch so Bucky pulls himself up into a comfier position with a wince and repeats himself with more authority. 

Steve crawls all the way over on his belly, refusing to make eye contact. When he gets close enough, he noses at the heap of Bucky's clothes, rustically piled next to him, and whines again.

Bucky ignores them pointedly and stretches his hand out. Steve licks it obediently but then makes another low whine and backs right off.

"So what?" Bucky says, even though his ass doesn't yet feel like so what. "Pretty sure it's me that's meant to be upset."

Steve whines yet again and Bucky clicks his fingers and points at the ground next to him. Maybe it's easier to talk Steve out of hating himself than it is to think about what he should be feeling. 

Steve slinks closer and reluctantly sits next to him. 

"So what?" Bucky says again, stroking Steve's head until the messed-up fur is all smooth and soft again. That's the Steve he needs right then, just an affectionate furball that's all his. "It's all good buddy, I'm good."

Steve makes another pitiful noise but he starts licking Bucky's face, making sure to catch every inch of it. It's such a normal post-fullmoon greeting that Bucky can't help but smile.

"Yeah, cause that's where I'm dirty," he says, laughing rustily and pushing Steve away.

Steve gives a growl that's more like him and tries to push his head back for more licking.

"Nah," Bucky says, pushing him away again. "I know you can understand me in there now."

Steve stops and looks up at him guiltily. He's so earnest and without pretence in his wolf-form that Bucky doesn't know how he could even pretend to be mad.

"Guess I asked for it a little bit," he murmurs, to make Steve feel marginally better. "Wandering out here in your favourite t-shirt and my bare feet."

Steve gives a sorrowful little bark and Bucky can't help but laugh at them both. Steve barks more, like he's laughing too, and Bucky can't help but press a kiss to the top of his head.

It's normal, and sweet and it makes him feel dopey with affection.

"How about you clean up the mess you made then, hmm?" he murmurs into Steve's fur.

Steve tilts his head and makes a curious noise, licking once at Bucky's cheek.

"Not where I'm talking about," Bucky says, keeping his face buried in Steve's fur.

Steve makes another curious noise, so Bucky sits back up, then leans back on his elbows and parts his legs. He can still feel Steve's slick inside him so he knows there's no way Steve can't smell it.

It takes a bit of bravery, but he tangles his fingers in a tuft of Steve's fur and pulls.

"Clean up the mess you made, big guy."

Steve sits completely still, staring at him for three long heartbeats, then he whines. His ear are pricked forward and he's watching Bucky like he does when he's asking for permission to chase a stag when he knows he shouldn't.

"You got me dirty," Bucky says, tugging a little harder. "Now I'm telling you to take your big mutt and get me clean."

Steve edges forward and gives a little lick to Bucky's cheek.

"Yeah, just like that," Bucky says, knowing he's starting to get through. "But you know that isn't where I'm dirty."

Steve's next whine is a little more desperate.

Bucky's cock is just starting to warm up so he lets goes of Steve and reaches down to cup it loosely.

"Come on, Steve," he says, using his other hand to rub one of his nipples, "Lick it out of me, I dare you."

Steve gives a pitiful yowl, his eyes following Bucky's hand as he starts to gently stroke himself.

"You want me to make you?" Bucky says lazily, finding his rhythm, "Have I gotta drag you down there?"

Steve breaks. He darts forward and a moment later the hot roughness of his tongue is lapping around Bucky's knuckles.

It still feels incredible, better somehow in the light of day where anyone could see them. It's like being touched by two people, his own fingers almost foreign as they slide beneath and around Steve's hot tongue. He's setting the pace and Steve is there to help, sloppy and good. 

His fingers are soon so wet with Steve's saliva that they're slipping up and down faster, something hot curling in Bucky's belly and threatening to end it too soon. He pushes at Steve with his free hand to get him to lay off before it's all over.

"Come on," he says, drawing his knees up so Steve can see where he's wanted.

Steve comes back in close and then sloppily licks further down, behind Bucky's balls. Bucky sighs, forcing himself to slow his hand down as the warm tongue slides back to his stretched out hole.

Steve alternates sniffing him with soft gentle licks. He lets out pleased snuffs of hot air when Bucky moans. Bucky's sensitive but the warmth of Steve's tongue is soothing, like somebody washing him down with a wet cloth.

"Inside me," he prompts, letting his hand speed up just a little. Last night was for Steve, but this is for him, and he knows what he wants now.

Steve finally obeys, his tongue pushing in past what little resistance Bucky's hole has to give. He laps happily, enthusiastically shoving his muzzle as far as it will go between Bucky's cheeks. Once he's in, his saliva adds to the slickness inside Bucky, making the slide even easier.

"Fuck," Bucky groans, unable to stop his hand shifting to rapid strokes as Steve's tongue penetrates him.

Steve gets more ardent, fucking his tongue further in. Bucky flashes back to Steve's cock buried deep inside him, the massive knot trapping him as Steve's emptied himself inside, and it's all he can take. He comes with a desperate moan, his hand a blur and his cock shooting all over his chest.

Steve keeps going even after Bucky has slumped back against the ground. Bucky has to sloppily kick him away to make him stop and even then Steve tries to push against it and come back, whining.

When Bucky looks, he see that Steve is hard, his cock big and obvious amongst his belly fluff. Part of him wants to let Steve climb on-top of him and feel the monstrous length of him inside again. Another part says he'd regret it afterwards and Steve deserves blue balls after keeping his little secret for so long.

"Shower time," he says, giving Steve a final pet as he hauls himself up to his feet. 

"You can come," he adds, feeling half shy, half matter of fact. "I'll take care of that if you've got two feet. If you wanna stay with four you're gonna have to lick it yourself."

Steve gives a small whine but he doesn't try to stop Bucky as he gathers up his clothes.

"Mean it," Bucky says, for one last try before he goes in. "You're welcome to join me."

Steve doesn't say anything, just sits back down in the dust.

Bucky shrugs and goes in by himself.

\-----

He washes himself off in the shower, cataloguing with some fascination his fading bruises and marks, then the thick wetness inside him that takes its time sliding out. Then he dries off and goes to find something to fill his growling stomach. There's no sign of Steve out the front window but it's not that unusual that he takes a bit of time to himself after the full moon.

When Steve does finally make it back, he's got two legs, a pair of pants he must've stowed somewhere, and a guilty look on his face. Bucky continues eating his toast through the first awkward apology, cause there's no interrupting Steve when he gets going sometimes.

"Said it's alright already," he says when there's an opening. "Told you fifty times this morning or do you not remember when I made you eat me out?"

Steve flushes, then says all kinds of things about how un-alright it is and Bucky eats more toast and starts picking a route for a long run later that'll even them both out.

Eventually Steve sits down. "Are you even listening?"

"Sure," Bucky says. He gets up and kisses Steve on the top of his head. "You're a great lay, wolf guy. Chill."

"Are you really okay with this?"

"That's what I keep saying. Sounds a bit more like you're worried that you liked it."

"I definitely shouldn't like it," Steve says pitifully into his folded arms.

"Okay," Bucky says. "Well how about we work on that, cause I like it enough for both of us."

He thinks he hears Steve laugh into his arms, so he counts it as a win.


End file.
